


41分局警察竞赛

by KK2046



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Porn With Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23765371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KK2046/pseuds/KK2046
Summary: *为了争夺荣誉警督名号而发起的警察竞赛*无差无差无差*HDB工具人预警
Relationships: Harry Du Bois/Jean Vicquemare, Harry Du Bois/Kim Kitsuragi, Kim Kitsuragi/Jean Vicquemare
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	1. 前哨

**加姆洛克日报**

_瑞瓦肖公民武装41分局在上个月总计破获四起刑事案件，明星警探搭档让•维克玛和金•曷城在其中的作用功不可没。_

_“我对两位警督的执行能力感到骄傲，”队长托勒密•普莱斯被问及评价时如此回答，“他们的合作亲密无间，给每个人都带来了动力。”_

_金•曷城警督从57分局转来之后以极快的速度获得了重案组里的重要位置，这让41分局内部对该季度评选荣誉警督的结果产生了种种猜测。_

_“瑞瓦肖公民武装一直秉承着公正的态度去看待每一位付出努力的执行人员，我们会授予他们应有的荣誉。”队长普莱斯对这些传闻评论道。_

_……_

“你怎么看？”维克玛轻抿了口咖啡，视线穿过报纸上方到了对面。

“听从指挥安排。”曷城不紧不慢地继续对付着盘里剩余的熏肉，声音干扁地回复。

“噢，少来了！”灰发警督撒手把报纸扔在桌上，愤愤地将双手抱在胸前，身子向后靠在椅背，“你自己知道你多想要这个称号。如果上面泄了一点音讯，你能踩满油门绕着加姆洛克狂飙一晚上。”

曷城低着头露出一个浅笑，嘲弄地回击：“维克玛警督，现在可不是我在坐立难安。”

-

维克玛总是拒绝不了曷城，当他立在自己身上用手撑着然后往下狠狠坐去的时候。今天他更加刻意地展开着双腿，维克玛的视线中央只有肉体交合的地方和高高扬起贴着腹部的阴茎。

“我真想把你操到再也摆不了那副道貌岸然的样子。”维克玛气喘着向上用力顶弄，但是手紧紧扶着西奥人刀削一般硬挺的腰线。曷城居高临下地看着他，咬着嘴唇，用停下动作回应了自己的搭档，抽身坐起来。

“怎么了？”维克玛支起身体，更可能地接近对方。

“警察竞赛。”曷城一动不动地望着他，“一场公平竞争，让。”

维克玛的瞳孔有些兴奋地扩大，他在等待着后文。

“你，和我，我们需要一个拥有可信度的第三方证明谁才能获得荣誉警督的称号。”曷城紧紧盯着维克玛的灰棕色眼睛，“普赖斯队长可能正在头疼。”

“不管比什么，金，”维克玛不耐烦地哼出声“你也知道在那些警察伎俩上我们相差无几。任何加时赛都只是浪费时间。”

这次曷城狡黠地弯起嘴角，“在充满大男子气概的RCM里，我们可以不比普通的警察伎俩。”

-

托勒密•普莱斯正在检阅着这对重案组领头搭档刚刚递交的申请书，他浏览了大概十分钟。没人开口说话，纸张翻动的声音在安静的办公室大得惊人。

“男孩们。”普莱斯在合上文件后双手交叉在面前，挡住了半张脸，视线在面前二人的脸上来回扫视，“你们真他妈的是瑞瓦肖明星警探。”

维克玛跟曷城站在原地，他们在41分局总负责人的注视下渗出汗。

“这场竞赛一周后举行，我来负责通知哈里尔•杜博阿警员。”普莱斯咧开嘴笑着，“祝你们好运。”

-

**警察竞赛申请书**

**_Abstract_ **

针对该季度的荣誉警督评选，两位候选人，让•维克玛和金•曷城，自愿发起一场以竞争“荣誉警督”头衔为目的的比赛。由于两位警督目前以搭档形式办案，在评定规则内不能以结案量和办案效力为基准进行比较，同时两位警督在41分局内部同僚评价系统中分数持平，无法作为考量数据；以职业素养为主的评比需要结合其他要素共同进行审核，以达到对瑞瓦肖公民武装评选机制的维护。经过商讨，让•维克玛和金•曷城作为重案组主负责人和次级负责人，对麾下警员的私人事务也时常进行照顾，让警员作为第三方评定人是最优选择。

**_Method_ **

让•维克玛、金•曷城分别和第三方评定人哈里尔•杜博阿组合进行竞赛，每组二人在竞赛过程中进行性交活动，分两次进行。竞赛时间不受限制，以其中一方无法再进行任何性行为为结束。竞赛结束后第三方评定人填写对参赛者性能力评分表格计入最终衡量。参赛者二人必须在对方组竞赛现场进行检阅，同时在赛后填写表格以达到对竞争对手客观评分的目的。

为保证竞赛的生态效度：1.竞赛场所选定为参赛者二人同居的公寓内，两组竞赛必须为同一地点 2.在现场进行检阅的参赛者不得以任何形式参与或干预对方组竞赛 3.两名参赛者在警察竞赛过程中不得与对方发生性行为

**_Material_ **

评定表格分为五项，对参赛者性能力的五个维度进行考察。

_维度_

| 

_评分（1-5）_  
  
---|---  
  
_Endurance(_ _耐力、高潮次数_ _)_

|   
  
_Physical Instrument_ _（边缘性行为）_

_Visual Calculus_ _（视觉）_

|   
  
_Electrochemistry_ _（心理）_

|   
  
_Authority_ _（控制）_

|   
  
**_Additional Notes_ **

哈里尔•杜博阿警员需在警察竞赛期间保持精神清醒，不得沾染酒水、化学药物。


	2. 让 维克玛 x 哈里尔 杜博阿

维克玛第三次抬头看了看时钟，现在是晚上九点过十分，离上一次看只过去了三分钟。竞赛约定的时间是九点整，但他知道杜博阿会在任何场合迟到。

他强压着莫名的心潮翻涌，下意识地朝金的方向看过去。他的搭档在客厅的沙发上泰若自然地坐着，手里捧着从不离身的小本子翻阅这周的走访记录。维克玛感到自己心里一沉。

他很喜欢金，不仅仅是作为能在着在闯入贼窝时放心把背后交出去的同事，也是作为他的恋人。尽管金永远都对他在公共场合保持着疏离的态度，只在床第之欢时把身体紧贴着他。‘因为那不专业’。操。操他妈的。

维克玛在竞赛里故意选择了哈里尔•杜博阿，他的前搭档——因为酗酒和吸食过多思必得被撤掉了荣誉警督的职位——当然，杜博阿还是他的前任男友。他过于失衡的安全感得从其他地方得到，失去荣誉警督的评选会让他在面对金时更加被动。维克玛接受不了。他想让金开口，哪怕一次也好。而杜博阿会成为这个的催化剂吗？他并不确定。

察觉到维克玛的惴惴不安，金挑起一根眉毛，询问似地说：“我打赌你不会在竞赛还没打响前就宣布退出？”

维克玛克制不住地低吼着：“当然不会。”他不想撒谎，但是他的确有些后悔。

咚咚、咚。敲门声，杂乱无序。咚咚咚、咚咚。

维克玛几乎是两三步跨到门口，迅速打开了门

杜博阿站在门口，披着他引以为傲的迪斯科西装外套，歪斜地倚在门口，看到开门的人后呲牙咧嘴地大笑起来。“让，你还是老样子，”他自觉地走进房间，像是这里的主人，“在约会当天穿的跟他妈葬礼一样。”

“这不是什么他妈的*约会*！”维克玛很难在此刻控制情绪，每当他想起杜博阿和他糟糕的夜晚。他努力平复心情，调整着自己的用词，“普莱斯队长应该和你说明了这是场正式的竞赛。”

“噢噢，当然！我很好奇你们为什么不直接把比赛弄成三人行呢，嗯？”杜博阿开始在客厅转悠，在金的身边停住了脚，“晚上好，金，好久不见。”

“晚上好，警探。”金站起身，手背在身后，“申请说明上有你想要了解的理由。”然后他离杜博阿挪开了点距离，朝维克玛点点头。 ** _今天是你的竞赛_** 。

维克玛看到金的表态后有些不知所措的立在原地。现在他终于明白了这场奇怪竞赛的不合理性，他完全没办法在喜爱的现男友面前去亲吻其他人，更不用说后面将要发生的一切。

杜博阿观察得很仔细，他用手搓着自己的下巴，饶有兴致地欣赏着维克玛的不安。接着他决定迈出主动的一步，他太知道维克玛喜欢什么了。

“让，让。”他哄骗着的声音就像枫糖浆，开始灌入维克玛的耳朵，勾起他们曾经拥有过的赤身裸体的日子，“你不是想赢下这个荣誉警督吗？”维克玛听到这个动词后整个身体开始颤抖。他得*赢*过金，用和别人上床的方式。

维克玛开始把注意力努力集中在杜博阿身上。他抬手解开自己的深色西装外套，里面是熨烫过后整洁平滑的白衬衫，他今天没有穿任何打底，轻薄的棉布在他身上紧实地压着，透出内里的肉色。他不加迟疑地上前伸手揽过杜博阿的身侧，让他们的上半身贴在一起。

“进房间。”

维克玛推开房门后径直把杜博阿用力按到墙上，嘴唇凑上去把他的压紧，他用力地亲吻着杜博阿的嘴唇，感受着他脸上未修剪整齐的胡髭。维克玛闭上眼睛，看似完全投入在前戏之中，他故意轻咬了杜博阿的下唇，在舔舐的过程中不忘双手开始在对方身上不停地游移。他感受到自己的下半身的热度开始上升，他的西装裤开始发紧。

他知道金也已经安静地转移到房间内，在角落里的椅子上。他可能正摆着那副永远都不卸下的扑克脸，甚至正在自己的笔记本上记下所有的细节。

维克玛这么想着，报复似地继续脱下杜博阿的外套，粗鲁的动作引起了他的不满。“轻点，让，你是准备做爱不是上他妈的战场。”

“把你这条该死的裤子脱掉。”维克玛已经掀开杜博阿的外套和衬衫，他沿着下巴的线条一路亲吻到脖颈，用鼻尖轻轻刮蹭着对方细嫩的部位，接着往下用舌头沿着锁骨延伸的方向不停地来回用嘴轻抚，引得杜博阿因为发痒而轻声叫出来。“继续……噢，这感觉太好了，你总是这么细心。”

“操。”维克玛咬牙切齿地瞪了他一眼，他的重心转移到了杜博阿的胸前，他玩味地用手拉扯了一下掩在毛发中的乳头，杜博阿仰起头大声地叫出来，这让他非常满足。他鼓励地用手掐住怀中人的臀部，在那个柔软饱满的臀瓣上毫不留情地揉捏。杜博阿的裤子很紧，没有多少弹力，在隔着布料揉捏的接触下不安分地扭动着。

维克玛褪下那条碍事的裤子，直接拉扯下所有在博阿下半身的衣物，让那根冲破束缚的硬挺性器跳脱出来。他的身子也慢慢蹲下，维持着半跪的姿态贴着这位评定人的腹股沟，他边吐着气刺激着边说，“哈里，看着我。”他的脸颊贴着敏感的皮肤，一寸一寸地往下移动。他开始用唇贴着往下滑去，沿着阴茎周围的部分滑动，张开嘴不断用舌头去打湿经过的每一处。

杜博阿往下看了眼后便觉得脑中眩晕，他面朝天花板吐着气，用手插进维克玛灰棕色的头发，慢慢抓紧。他从眼角斜看着坐在房间角落的第三者，突然着了魔一样笑起来。

-

曷城搭在自己大腿上的手正在越发紧地扎进自己肉里，他不得不用这种疼痛去提醒自己不要对眼前的一切产生嫉妒。

在提交警察竞赛申请成功后，他有些得意地幻想着让会主动退出这场战斗，因为让永远是心软的那个。不，他不是不爱让，而是不敢交付除了性爱以外的事情给任何人。尽管他知道，让绝对会在发生任何事故的时候去为他挡掉麻烦、甚至是子弹。但是他不能，金•曷城不能。他的骄傲都寄托在自己不大不小的事业上（如果说一辈子当警察也算事业），他得在失去所有之后还有一个能够寄托的东西。所以他想要那个一直没有机会拿到的荣誉警督。有点可笑的理由，他没有勇气对让提起。

他不会因为提交了申请而后悔，当然也不介意让是不是会和他的前任做爱。这仿佛可以从自己的内心抽离出来，在事情真正发生前他是这么天真地想的。

现在他知道自己正陷入一个错误的深渊。他看到让对待杜博阿的样子像是刚刚苏醒的灰狼，仿佛过去的那些日子里只是假扮成了一条无害大型犬依偎在自己身边。曷城看到让的双手托着杜博阿的臀部，他张开口不时地吮吸着面前挺立的阴茎头部，让的舌头湿漉漉的，舌尖从接触的地方拉出一条丝状的水。那是因激动产生的前液，而让像是品味圣水般去尝它。

曷城攒紧自己的手，他坐立难安，想闭上眼消磨时光，但是他记起了竞赛该死的规矩。现在他不得不透过自己的镜框去努力地记下这一切，还得在之后打分。德洛莉丝•黛在上，他想要自己的视力在此刻变得更差一些。

他看到让在足够挑逗起杜博阿的欲望后终于开始正式的进攻。让从阴茎的头部开始，一点点向下吞去，这过程缓慢又淫秽，他会不断地往复，用口当作活塞不断地吞入又吐出。杜博阿发出享受的回应，他用手拉扯着让的头发，好让自己能够更自如地在让口里运动。绵软的灰棕色，曷城想。

杜博阿的性器粗壮，让的口唇被它占满。在角落的视角里，他只看到斜侧面的让，看到他因发力而绷紧的背部。他的后背汗湿，白衬衫粘在他身上，紧实的上臂在支撑的过程中微微颤抖着。让的投入使曷城的心里不尽地泛着酸痛。

“抓紧我。”他听到让这么说。杜博阿抓住让的肩部，而让开始边用口吸住那根硬挺一边吞吐，他加快自己的速度，一只手从臀部挪到杜博阿的睾丸处，用手捧着搓揉，在听到杜博阿越来越响亮的呻吟后，他似乎从不断溢出的前液里尝到了高潮的味道，转而从阴茎底部的位置向上舔弄着整个柱身，加上手的动作，杜博阿到达了竞赛中的第一次高潮。

-

维克玛依旧跪在地上，他用准备好的纸巾擦去杜博阿射出的精液。

“这可太让人伤心了，你以前会为我吃掉它。”杜博阿的声音在他上方响起，他并不是在对着自己说这句话。

想到这点，维克玛觉得自己的脸有火在灼烧，他没办法转过头看坐在角落的金。他只想快点、快点结束这愚蠢的比赛。

他缓缓地站起，伸展了麻木的腿部，背对着房间角落开始解最后的那层衬衫，脱下那层汗湿的布料时他打了下颤，房间的清冷和他自身的体温有着鲜明的反差，他发觉自己已经很久没有过这么湿热的性爱。

杜博阿的手贴上了他的西装裤，他雄厚的身体从正面把维克玛环绕着。杜博阿的手一直在用力揉捏裆部，让他有些吃痛。他没办法不注意到自己已经昂首很久的勃起。

杜博阿埋在自己的耳边，嘶嘶的声响让他的耳朵酥麻，“你想让他嫉妒，那就让他看看你被操的样子吧。”维克玛在他的怀抱中猛地吸了口气，他的心跳在加快，血液不断向脑袋涌去，他放弃了思考，不断咀嚼着杜博阿的提议。

让他嫉妒，让金嫉妒。

他带着绝望点头，双手抱住杜博阿的后颈，用整个房间都听得到的声音对杜博阿乞求：“操我，哈里。”

杜博阿似笑非笑地把维克玛推到床上，蛮横地扯下他的所有裤子，将他毫不留情地暴露在空气中。维克玛充血的勃起贴在自己的身上，他看到杜博阿压上来，用手托着再次硬起的阴茎紧挨着自己的摩擦。他配合着用手握住两个人的性器，不断地一起套弄，肉体贴合的快感让他一阵眩晕，他快受不了了。

杜博阿的手向着他的底部滑去。维克玛用手示意了床头的润滑剂，杜博阿伸长手将它取来，在开盖后像是展示什么似地将它从空中倒下挤满整个手掌。他那只手再次伸向维克玛的臀瓣间，在那处缝隙里涂抹描摹，在滑动的过程中从中间插入了手指。

-

曷城感受到自己的阴茎在顶着裤裆，他痛恨在此刻无法伸过手安慰自己。他看着让被插入的模样失了神。让对待自己的时候总是细致而温柔，从开始到结尾，都会很好地照顾到不让他受伤。

今天的让那么地不同，在他人的摆弄下放纵地喊出声，不管不顾地用身体给予别人快感。让•维克玛真的这么想赢得那份荣誉吗。

曷城没法继续深思，他看到杜博阿完成了扩张的准备，正在给自己的阴茎套上安全套。他目睹着挂着粘腻顺滑剂的性器碾入让的体内，他想象着让的甬道是如何紧紧地吸住别人硬邦邦的阴茎。只是注视着让被人进入的模样就让他快要从座位上跳起来。

他摘下眼镜，在模糊不清中辨别着床上的身影。他什么都看不清，只能听到让低沉的声音在不断泄漏着呻吟，曷城从未听过。他又仿佛认命似地戴回镜片，在混沌的光影里祈祷着竞赛的终结。

杜博阿拎起让的腿，将它搭在自己的肩膀上，从侧面的角度让旁观者见识着这大开大合的动作。让脸染上红晕，连同着他不断起伏的饱满胸肌，杜博阿侵略般地用另一只手按在他的胸上，用力地捏出一个形状。让的身子起伏着，随着抽插的节奏激烈地喘息。曷城看着，遏制着自己想要去抚摸让的冲动。他看到杜博阿开始加快速度冲刺，撞击的频率加快，让的身子绷得很紧，他们都快到了。

杜博阿在最后两次重重的冲撞后骤然停下身子，他在让的体内停住，满足地长长叹出一口气。让在此刻用自己的手最后再在自己的性器上戳刺了几下，在几股精液射出后也放空了身体。

曷城看到这里之后飞快地站起身朝门口走去。他疾走到房子的另一头无人的空间内，低着头不断地吐着气。

-

杜博阿收拾好自己后用一只手臂搂过维克玛的肩膀，“谢谢这场竞赛，我的老情人。”

维克玛抖掉他的手，不敢看他，“去你妈的。”

杜博阿作出让人想打过去笑容后咬着笔盖躺在床上填写着表格，看着刚刚交合的前任男友有些失魂地去了客厅。

曷城站在房间的窗子边上，身边烟雾缭绕。他在享用今天限定的烟。

桌上有一张填写完的表格扣在桌上。维克玛犹豫着，最终伸手翻开了它。

_维度_

| 

_评分（1-5）_  
  
---|---  
  
_Endurance(_ _耐力、高潮次数_ _)_

| 

5  
  
_Physical Instrument_ _（边缘性行为）_

_Visual Calculus_ _（视觉）_

| 

5

5  
  
_Electrochemistry_ _（心理）_

| 

5  
  
_Authority_ _（控制）_

_Total_

| 

5

25


	3. 中场

第一轮竞赛后，曷城频繁地在调查过程中走神。

让正在和这次案件的潜在目击证人交谈。他面对眼前的陌生人有着十足的耐心，用温厚又略带颗粒感的声音询问。让很少情绪失控，爆发点往往和杜博阿相关，他对神神叨叨的酒鬼和街头混混总是会忍不住脾气。  
他起身和对方握手，接着说了一些客套的警察话术。  
"金？"让轻轻推了下曷城的肩膀。  
曷城合上册子，沉默地走出房间。

-  
让的行为在他眼里放大。他注视着让使用刀叉的动作，看他用双手配合左划右划，将叉子送入口中，这让他的脑子混乱不堪。那天晚上的情形和当下发的事情总是产生重影，他的眼睛看到的是让正在投入地舔弄男人的阴茎。

"两杯苏打水，谢谢。"让露出一个本不用交付的笑容给了服务员，转过头看着他。曷城注意到警督欲言又止的表情。  
"你今天脸色很差。"让踌躇地开口。  
"这次的案子比较棘手。"曷城几乎想都没想就脱口而出。  
让没有马上接话。他注意到让的喉结上下滚动，耳边莫名地响起了萦绕着难以散去的、低沉的呻吟声。

"如果你想谈谈……"让最终还是绕到这个话题了。  
曷城觉得自己的脑仁在被什么东西敲打，他听到自己的声音在说，"如果你能把这份细心转移到我们正在解决的案子上，或许又能给自己多加些筹码。"  
让深吸一口气，无奈地舒缓着自己的心态，"听着，我只是在关心。"  
"关心我，"曷城点头，"你还关注很多事情。证人的表情，面朝陌生人微笑，永远不忘记为玩忽职守的同事打掩护……诸如此类的。"  
让听完愣了一会。  
"你知道吗，"他把双手放回到桌子上，平稳地坐着，抬头再看曷城时眼里露出痛苦的神色，"每次你心口不一的时候耳垂总像是烧着了。"  
他说完迅速起身去柜台结账。曷城把手里的汤勺放到碗里，砸出刺耳的声响。

-  
他们在竞赛开始后暂时分居。金会把白天剩余的工作带到另一个房间然后直接在那里度过整晚。他试过建议他们还是保持常态的生活习惯，但金坚持那是竞赛的规定之一。  
中午的对话后，他再次翻出第一轮比赛的评分。他手中还有杜博阿最后的结果。  
加上金的分数，他总共获得了47分。他想不明白对比赛如此介怀的金为什么轻易给了自己最高分。是像中午的对话那般，是对他的嘲弄吗。金迫不及待地冲出房间草草地画下这些分数，或许他根本不在乎对手能得多少。  
想到这里，维克玛冷笑出声。不管他自己如何猜想，比赛还得继续下去。

-  
杜博阿的评分：  
维度 评分  
Endurance(耐力、高潮次数) 4  
Physical Instrument（边缘性行为） 5  
Visual Calculus（视觉） 5  
Electrochemistry（心理） 5  
Authority（控制） 3  
Total 22


	4. 金 曷城 x 哈里尔 杜博阿

金在竞赛第二轮的晚上换了一身与平常不同的装束。维克玛打量着自己的男友，他站在金的身后，观察这件黑色皮质飞行员夹克。金今天没有选择坐在沙发，而是靠在正对门口的木桌旁。和之前一样，他看起来毫不关心周围，依旧翻看着笔记本，抬起的手臂处形成了许多反光的褶皱，把他的身型线条全部呈现出来。

维克玛的喉咙发干，他有千百个问题想在杜博阿进门之前问，但是金已经在这周内竭力避免和他有过多交流。维克玛能明白这其中的原因，金把这场竞赛当成一件必须解决的案子，他在规则之上又给自己凭空添了许多新要求。这些不可名状的东西都和金本人一样忽远忽近不可琢磨。

他没想到金突然开口。

“我觉得应该在第二轮比赛开始前和你说明清楚，”金将双手叠在身后，脸却没朝着他，“规则里没有限制竞赛具体的形式。”

“所以？”维克玛觉得自己没有听明白。

“没什么，只是想再和你确认一遍。”金这回看向了他，“我想让你对比赛最后的结果没有异议。”

维克玛愕然地张着嘴，反复梳理金话里的意思。

咚咚咚咚咚。一串敲门声打断了维克玛的思路。是杜博阿，他总是出其不意。

金迈着步子开启了门，看了杜博阿一眼便向后退了几步，当作是邀请他进门。维克玛看到自己的前任搭档不识好歹地在今天晚上穿着警察制服和渔网背心，他活像是刚刚从酒吧派对过来的变装女王。

“晚上好，警察们！”杜博阿夸张地作了一个屈膝礼，咆哮着闯进门内。

维克玛向上翻起白眼：“杜博阿，协议里规定你不能沾染任何酒精。”

“我没有，老普莱斯和我特地强调了这个。我也想保持清醒找点乐子。”他端着一副无辜的嘴脸，这让维克玛的肝脏很不好受。

“谢谢你的配合，警探。”金面无表情地应付。

“不客气，金。我从上次竞赛结束后的一小时就在期待今天。”杜博阿特地朝维克玛的方向挤了挤眼睛，“毕竟在几天内和两个不同的人做爱是件新鲜的事情。非常，迪斯科。”

“我很高兴你已经把自己准备好了。”金几乎是朝杜博阿逼近，他从正面用手直接按上了杜博阿的裆部，手的力度使青筋微微显现，这举动直接让试图继续胡言乱语的警探从喉咙里呜咽了出来。

“现在，”金的手在施加力度，放松后又再次抓紧，“你得听从安排。”

维克玛看到这判若两人的金，膝盖连着大腿肌肉都在颤动，他不知道是因为兴奋还是其他什么，只觉得自己的处境变得异常危险。

“嘿，EASY，”杜博阿声音咕哝着，投降般举起双手，他识趣地不再说话，等待金的指示。

“脱掉所有衣服。”金的手懈下来后直接攀上杜博阿的胸前，用手指挑起渔网背心的中央，“只留这个。”

杜博阿从鼻腔哼出气，饶有兴致地观看维克玛的反应，边向房间里移动边甩开自己的外套。

维克玛想要放弃，他的脚定在原地没法动弹，他看着金的模样和杜博阿明显的挑衅感到心在被割裂。金在离开之前用手扶在他肩膀上，“我需要你进来。”他浑身僵硬，听从命令般用手迟钝地推开面前的地狱之门，强迫自己坐到房间的角落——金在上周观察的位置。

-

杜博阿正坐在床沿，双手在身子两边随意地搭着，他微仰脖子瞧向走来的参赛人。金比此时的杜博阿高出了一个合适的距离，足够让他用手钳住杜博阿的下巴让他牢牢地看着自己。

“我希望你清楚地知道，在接下来的任何时间里，不管你对当下的行为有什么不愿意，都可以对我说出*红色*”，金向他靠近了一些，“然后我会停下来。至于这场比赛是否终止，可以由你说了算。”

杜博阿的脸在金的压迫中慢慢地堆出一个坏笑，“遵命，长官。”

维克玛在听到金如此说辞后重重吞咽着。他脑海里关于地下同性恋组织的知识里埋藏了*红色*这个词，它是暗号，打出信号的和接受信号的人心知肚明，它默示一种服从关系。维克玛的喉咙越发干涸，逐渐意识到他作为旁观者今晚将变得更加难熬。

金用手指示着杜博阿身子向后挪，自己则挤进早已裸露的两腿中间。杜博阿宽广厚实的肩膀几乎把金挡住了，但是维克玛依旧可以看见金的表情。他似乎没有什么情绪变化，只有眼神里的侵略性呼之欲出，金现在是这场比赛的捕食者，他有着绝对的自信。

维克玛觉得衣领在勒着脖子，抬起手把领带结往下拉扯。金扫到了他的动作，黑色的眼睛尖锐地向他看。维克玛的脸顿时升起温度，他有些羞赧地回避目光，但是他打赌自己已经不争气的脸红了，他已经在比赛里落入下风。

-

曷城用尼龙绳将杜博阿的双手背在身后系上一个结，然后温和地用手臂的力量将他推倒至床上。杜博阿调整着姿势想让自己更加舒服，他在床上左右晃动腰部，在曷城看来则像是个不错的邀请。

杜博阿的阴茎暴露在空气中多时，在推搡的过程中已经半硬，他期待地用胯部的动作吸引着曷城，下意识地想要更多的接触。曷城的手垂在会阴处，若有若无地刮蹭，接着又换成几根手指配合在那里按压点弄。

杜博阿呜咽出声，想要开口的瞬间被曷城用另一只手捂住。他的食指和中指并入探进警探的口腔，和湿润的舌头搅在一起。曷城的脸被掩在灯光的投射里，他用剥夺般的力度用手玩弄软肉，看着杜博阿的胸膛直至脖子都染上红晕，连带阴茎都变得肿胀发红。曷城双手配合地扰乱着杜博阿的呼吸，让他支离破碎地发出声响。杜博阿在抬起臀向上顶之后换得了曷城对他屁股的一记击打。

“唔！”杜博阿的身子在床上颤抖着，他不得不用眼神央求施力者。

曷城忽视了他的愿望，抓住性器的手停止动作，“警探，你知道游戏规则。”

“是的，长官。”杜博阿喘息着回答，他不敢再做更多动作，“请你继续。”

曷城用拇指碾过阴茎的顶端，沾湿手指的前液润滑了接触的地方，他开始缓慢而用力地套弄杜博阿，刻意延缓他积累快感的速度，使他只能把自己的头向后仰进床垫去抵消这无助。

曷城重复了几次动作，再次停下，他抬起头。顶光让他的眼窝处连同镜框都笼上阴影，他的脸朝向房间角落，视线标记着被忽视在角落的让，开口命令般地问道，“告诉我你想要什么？”

-

维克玛恍如被雷击般定在座椅上，金在向他示威，炫耀他对性的控制能力。他仿佛从梦中醒来般回想到金笑着对他提出开展警察竞赛的样子，现在一切都显得明明白白。金•曷城只是想借这个机会再次让他认识到谁才是他们关系的主宰，即便他们之间从来未有过在性事上压倒对方的做法，但是金总是掌握着主动权。

维克玛失落地坐在位子上，他在*拷问*下毫无还手之力。尽管他否定这幅模样的金对自己的吸引力，但是下半身的热度使他头昏眼花。他想要伸手触碰自己，但对方直接而压制的眼神让他迟疑。他还不能……不能这么早认输。

杜博阿配合地回答，“求你，长官。”

维克玛咬着自己的嘴唇，前任搭档的声音正在折磨自己的耳朵。他知道杜博阿那些稀奇古怪的癖好，这其中包括了被狠狠地束缚着操弄。

“大声一点，告诉我具体要求，哈里。”金撇头审视床上的人，露出不易察觉的笑容。他全身穿戴完好，连外套都没有脱下。维克玛感受到自己的心跳加快，他不自觉地快速呼吸，他想要金也这样对待他的念头不断地跳到嗓子眼，但是羞耻心促使他默默地将手放到档部，他想扯开拉链马上抚慰滚烫的性器。该死的，他庆幸规则上不允许他中断比赛，否则他可能像杜博阿一样在金的威严中丧失自我。

“长官，请让我射出来。求你！”杜博阿的手臂在床上不规矩地动着，他的身子发麻，被挑逗硬挺的阴茎还在滴处前液，但是他的身体无比享受这场单方面的欺压。维克玛无法思考杜博阿到底在想什么，他现在的大脑被金占据，他渴望自己能取代杜博阿在床上的位置。想到这里，他着了魔似地解开拉链，隔着底裤感受自己，薄薄的布料被前端顶出形状，渗出液体。他的手掌感受到了滚烫的热度。

-

曷城满足了杜博阿的请求，在粗鲁的戳刺下让杜博阿呻吟地射了出来。他用手沾取杜博阿肚子上落下的精液，再次伸向警督的口中，让他舔弄自己的手指直到被清理干净。杜博阿终于带上了屈辱的神色，头转向侧面试图挽回自己的颜面。

曷城没有给他等待的机会，拉拽起他的肩膀让他足够能站起身。曷城接着用手沿着自己的外裤边缘移动，解开卡扣、拉下拉链，敞开的裤子后是凸起撑大的柱状物，还被压抑地藏在最后一层布料中。

“跪下，然后含住它。”曷城命令道，注视着杜博阿缓慢地用膝盖支撑自己，身体向前倾斜，迟疑地看着眼前阻隔的衣物。曷城不紧不慢地拉扯开底裤，阴茎弹出后触碰到了杜博阿的脸颊，使他无意识地躲闪开，但是他迅速地意识到这是在违背命令，便偏过头含住了龟状头部不断吮吸。曷城感受到带着温度的口腔后呼出一口气，他按着杜博阿的头部，不给他任何退缩的空间，胯部开始向前顶弄。

他的目光始终看向让的位置，他微微眯起眼睛，看到让窘迫地用手捂住裆部使他的内心充盈着奇异的满足感。他没有向让提出这类性爱方面的请求，刻意地保持着标准线左右的选择，而让也会默认般地放弃询问。曷城想着，他似乎很早就期望着让能够脱掉从同事关系中带来的隔阂感，能够用其他眼光看待自己。但是这种情况也不能全然怪罪让，他才是那个在事后从不吐露心声的人。

曷城的想法投注到了让身上，他看到让因为体热而从额角渗出汗珠。让的手停下动作，但是仍然渴望着触碰自己。

-

维克玛看到金故意用手拉扯了杜博阿的头发，视线从自己身上离开，他开始加大幅度向前动作，杜博阿艰难地含着他的阴茎配合突如其来加强的冲撞。

维克玛的手探入自己的内裤，他叹着气，看着眼前的景色用手搓揉着冠状头部，轻微的力度就让他几乎要叫出来。他不明白自己此刻到底在干什么，或许他已经干涉了这场竞赛，但是他抑制不住地想要看到更多金的样子。

金在快速的抽插中很快到达高潮，惊人的定力让他在射出后保持着不动的姿态，等待着杜博阿将自己的白浊尽数吞下。维克玛注视着他们的动作，身体紧靠在椅背上，他倚靠着不让自己因为入迷而瘫软的身体滑落在地。他想看到曷城结束惩罚，让自己释放。

他明白为什么金给自己打了满分，金知道这是场必赢的比赛，不管第三方评定人是不是哈里尔•杜博阿，他依然会有条不紊地完成这类工序，然后向让宣告自己的主导权。‘如果是这样’，维克玛绝望地想着。他在第二场竞赛的开头就输了不是吗。

-

曷城注意到让的动作后有些控制不住自己的行动，他本可以在杜博阿口中再坚持一会，直到他脑子里又浮现出前几天让和杜博阿交合的样子。让现在正在抚慰着自己，这仅仅可能只是因为他看到了如此淫靡的场面。可能一开始用性来做决定便是卑鄙的，但是他只能保证这点能够赢过让。这似乎在竞赛结束前变得更可笑了。

混沌的思绪影响了他的动作，他声音不稳地对杜博阿说，“趴到床上。”

杜博阿在这场比赛中心甘情愿地作为臣服者，但他似乎仍然有着搅乱一切的心思。他过分积极地抬高屁股，做着等待的姿势。他的余光瞟向让，有意使他看到自己脸上的表情。

曷城轻哼了一声，突然莫名地感激起杜博阿这个催化剂。他取出安全套戴上后便用顶部磨蹭着杜博阿的穴口，听到他毫不抑制的呻吟，“求你进来，长官！”

他挤出近乎整瓶润滑剂，让杜博阿的臀瓣都覆上粘稠的液体。

曷城从甬道的入口探进去，但是他确在此刻没有实感，他的阴茎被夹紧，但是抽插却累积不起任何欲望。今晚是他的极限了。

-

维克玛辨认着金脸上的神色，他敏锐地感受到金的疲惫。该死的。他在心里咒骂着，现在后悔已经是于事无补。他看着金，希望能对上他的眼神。

杜博阿和他依旧穿着的渔网衣干扰着维克玛，他们是这场滑稽竞赛的唯一见证者。杜博阿在高声呻吟、大口喘气，叫喊着“长官”这样的字眼。维克玛知道自己在情感表达上的缺陷，他无法做到这般直接和赤裸。他只能像现在这样，躲在角落，期盼自己的男友能够读懂自己的心思。

金始终没有看他，他机械地冲撞着杜博阿，想要做个了结。他在漫长的数十次抽插后终于停住动作，抓住杜博阿臀部的手陷进肉里。金呼吸着高潮后周围的空气，依旧没有抬头看向维克玛。

那副冰冷的金属镜框挡住了维克玛的视野，他突然受不了此刻房间里的一切，逃离似地走出去。

他关上隔壁的房门，他跪在床边，将上半身埋进床铺，这里是金这几天睡过的地方，上面残留着淡淡的古龙水的味道。他的左手往下伸去，抓住硬挺到发疼的性器，他幻想着有一副身体的重量压在自己身上让自己无法顺畅喘息。

维克玛用手快速戳刺着，想象着是金的手用平常熟悉的姿势为自己释放。他刻意地刺激着尖端的道口，想让自己感受到折磨和不寻常的刺痛。他的手裹住前液在柱体摩擦，在不断地往复中终于射了出来。

-

曷城很快就整理好了自己，他忍耐着想冲出门的冲动，听着杜博阿在事后啰嗦地感谢词。

“金，说真的，你是从哪里学来的招式？”杜博阿四仰八叉地靠在床头，大口地呼吸。

曷城回头看了他一眼，“感谢你的卖力演出，警探。”

“不客气!”杜博阿双手摆出了愚蠢的手指枪。曷城终于找到理由让自己走出了门。

曷城知道让在另一间房里，他听到了微弱传出的呼吸声。但是他始终没有敲响那扇门。

**Author's Note:**

> 如果爽就好 没有别的要求 谢谢观看


End file.
